Dissention
by White Anime Tigress
Summary: Mariei is the newest member of the group. She hasn't been with them for very long, but for some reason Kiba has changed and it's seriously affecting her. Suck at Summaries... R&R.


A/N My first Wolf's Rain fic. I started this about two weeks ago after I'd had a dream that I was Mariei... Don't ask... I guess that's what I get for staying up until 4 a.m. after watching Wolf's Rain... Anyway, I started this before Blue joined their group, before her wolf half was even awakened actually.. At any rate, please R&R! I thrive on feedback! Thanks!  
Anime

**Dissention**

**Chapter 1**

Mariei could only stare up at Kiba as she crouched on the floor at his feet, her ears laid back with her tail between her legs. She wasn't sure what she had done wrong, all she knew was that she could see nothing but severe displeasure in his blue eyes.

Her fear of him was so great that her human illusion had vanished as soon as he had turned that look on her. It was almost as if he didn't like her for some reason or another that she couldn't place.

"Leave."

It was only one word, but it felt colder than ice. Her paws immediately scrambled for purchase on the ground, running out the doorway and around the corner, away from Kiba. She suddenly felt herself strike something solid, sending her sprawling across the alley.

"Hey! Watch it! What's the hurry?"

Mariei lifts her head, shaking it to clear the dizziness before looking to see who she knocked down since the voice sounded familiar.

"Oh! Mariei! What's wrong? Something happen?"

Mariei stares at Hige for a moment, her human form having already reappeared, tears forming in her eyes before she turns to run off again. She doesn't get very far before she felt herself tackled from behind.

Hige easily pins her down, a slight look of surprise crossing his face when she doesn't even attempt to struggle. "So, you gonna answer me or not?"

She closes her eyes as tears slowly run down her cheeks, her voice almost mournful. "Let me go, Hige..."

"Why? Mariei, tell me, what's wrong?" He carefully releases his hold on her, allowing her to slowly stand back up.

She turns her back on him, staring up at the crescent moon high in the sky. "You wouldn't help me last night... why help me now?"

"Last night?" He stares at her back for a moment in confusion before he remembers.

Mariei and him were making friendship bracelets of their own design for each other, her idea, when Kiba had walked in. Kiba had stared down at her as she sat on the floor, the look on his face one that Hige had never seen before. He then told her to go to his room, his tone left no room for her to balk.

The look that Mariei had then turned on Hige... was that what it had been? She had been asking wordlessly for his help?

Kiba then told her in a sharper tone with an underlying growl to go right then. She stared at Hige for a moment longer before taking the bracelet he had made for her and snapping it apart. She had then slunk off with her tail between her legs to the room Kiba was staying in.

Kiba had stood in the doorway a moment longer, staring coldly at Hige before turning to follow her.

"Mariei... I'm sorry. I didn't realize that-"

She turns to look at him, her expression causing his words to stick in his throat. "It doesn't matter. I somehow doubt you would've actually fought him, Lord knows I couldn't..."

Growling softly, Hige grabs her by her arms, half tempted to shake her. This wasn't the same Mariei as the one that had originally joined their group. "Mariei! What's happened to you? What caused you to change so much?"

She carefully pulls herself away from him, staring at him. "I never changed, I only ended up showing that which I once kept hidden."

"That's not what I meant!"

"What are you guys out here yelling for? You're making a lot of noise!"

"Don't worry about it, Toboe. Sounds like a lover's spat if you ask me. Come on, let's get inside."

Toboe looks at Tsume for a moment before looking at Mariei. He blinks at the expression on her face before dropping his bag of groceries and running over to her. "Mariei! What's wrong? Hige, what happened?"

Hige shrugs at Toboe. "I don't know. Something seems to have happened between her and Kiba but she won't say."

Mariei stares down at Toboe for a moment before turning once more to try to leave. She barely takes even two steps before she collapses.

Toboe quickly falls to his knees, shaking her carefully, trying to get her to respond to him. "Mariei! Mariei! Wake up Mariei! Hige! What's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?"

Hige kneels down on her other side, quickly checking her over. "She's still breathing, but something's not right. I'll take her back inside, you get that food picked up and get in."

Toboe scrambles for the food as Hige carefully picks Mariei up, carrying her back into the abandoned house they were currently using. "Come on, Mariei. Hang in there!"

Kiba looks up from his seat, glaring at Hige when he sees that he's carrying Mariei. "I just told her to leave. Why are you bringing her back in here?"

Hige stares at Kiba for a moment as his words sink in. Growling, he glares at the other wolf. "You mean that's why she was running off? If that's the case, it wouldn't surprise me if you're the reason why she collapsed for no apparent reason!"

Cheza silently enters the room, her ruby eyed gaze looking from one wolf to the other before landing on Mariei. Her eyes saddened by the sight, she moves towards Hige and Mariei.

"Leave her alone, Cheza. She shouldn't even be here."

Cheza looks over at Kiba, studying him for a moment before ignoring his words. "Mariei needs help. This One will see what she can do. Kiba has changed, but Kiba will not let This One close enough to find out how or why." She places her hands on Mariei after Hige gently sets her on the floor.

Cheza pulls her hand back in distress, her eyes filling with tears.

Hige's face turns grim even as Tsume silently watches from his chosen spot against the wall. Toboe stares at Cheza as his own eyes begin to tear up, for the Flower Maiden to begin to cry, it had to be something awful that was wrong with Mariei.

Hige carefully places a hand on Cheza's shoulder. "Cheza? What's wrong with Mariei? Please, tell me."

Cheza looks up at Hige for a moment before speaking. "This One has felt great pain. Emotional pain. She has much stress. Stress caused by Kiba."

"Why Cheza? Can you tell me? Or even how?"

Cheza shakes her head sadly. "This One does not know. Knows only that her pain is so great, she does not wish to wake up."

Hige bows his head for a moment before speaking softly. "Toboe, Tsume, why don't you take Cheza out for some fresh air." He carefully picks Mariei back up, staring down at the ground with his bangs hiding his eyes. "Kiba, I don't know what's gotten into you, but right now I have something more important to worry about."

Tsume and Toboe exchange a glance, never had they seen Hige that serious about anything. Tsume looks over at Kiba for a moment before following Toboe and Cheza. Cheza was right, Kiba had changed, and it didn't seem for the better either.


End file.
